It is well known in the art that trailers generally utilize ball type hitches which include a socket for receiving a ball. As a result, there are generally accepted standards in the industry and there are many vehicles which are equipped with a trailer hitch ball which is capable of being secured to an unattended trailer. Such trailer thefts are relatively common.
In order to prevent this theft, and particularly when the trailer is not secured to the proper vehicle, devices such as padlocks and chains have been utilized for attaching the trailer to an adjacent fixed object such as a post or the like. However, such locking can easily be defeated by use of bolt cutters and the like.
A similar problem arises even when the trailer is attached to its own vehicle. In order to prevent theft when unattended, cables and padlocks are typically used for providing a locking arrangement. Again, chain cutters can be utilized and/or the lock can easily be forced or picked.
It is known in the art that such a problem exists and there have been various proposals for trailer hitch locks which can be secured to the trailer hitch coupler to prevent theft. Such devices must, at the same time, be easily secured and removable to allow the owner to quickly attach and remove the lock.